Caught in the Rain
by LuminousDream
Summary: It's a one shot! (My first one..heheheh :p ) Self-Insertion I don't know how to summarize this one, (it'd probably be crappy), so just R&R plz! 1ST point of view. YOUxSeto Kaiba


A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and with another ficcie! This was my first time writing a one-shot, so read and tell me what you think!  
  
Caught in the Rain  
  
I didn't know how or why, but I had fallen for him. People regarded him as a cold- hearted man, who took pity on no one. But I knew better. All the times that I had seen him with his brother, it was as if he was a different man. He seemed more caring, and the love that he showed towards Mokuba was more then enough to show that he had a heart.  
  
The rain poured on me, like the pain enshrouding my heart. I looked up into the sky, looking for the reason why I had come to fallen for the brown- haired CEO, why I had come to love him. Silence was the only answer that I got, as the cold rain tried to wash away my pain, but it kept coming back. Because of him, I'd distanced myself from all my family and friends, living like a soulless person day by day. I wanted him to love me, but it would never happen.  
  
I gave a bitter smile as I remembered what had happened. I had fallen in love with him, and he was all I could think about. From the time I opened my eyes in the morning, to the time I closed them at night. Sleep was my only remedy and comfort for the missing gap in my heart.  
  
One morning, I woke up with the realization that I had to tell him, tell him what had been torturing me, so I did. I didn't believe it, but before I knew it, I was there, in front of his office.  
  
%%%%Flashback%%%%%%  
  
"Come in." said a gruff voice from within the office.  
  
A girl of 16 came in, her long hair swaying behind her as she came in.  
  
The man sitting behind a desk still did not look up.  
  
"Seto..." the girl said in a whisper.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her without even looking up from his paperwork.  
  
She was hurt by the tone he used with her, but she let it go since she had more important things to tell him.  
  
"I.....I....." she stuttered, trying to let out the three words that she had been dying to tell him all this time.  
  
"Well.....?" he asked impatiently.  
  
His eyes were on hers now, those deep, icy blue eyes that could've froze anyone in their spot.  
  
"I...I....I LOVE YOU!!!" She cried out, not believing that she had finally gotten it out. She thought she saw his eyes widen in shock, but an emotionless and calm face quickly replaced it. After that, all they could do was stare at each other.  
  
She didn't know how long the silence lasted, but he finally broke it.  
  
"Is that all?" he asked her in his usual cold voice.  
  
She gave a gasp as she felt her heart shatter to pieces. Why had he said that? Wasn't that all that needed to be said? She could feel tears coming to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, refused to let him see.  
  
"Yes." She said, as calmly as she could. Then she turned away and left his office, leaving her heart with him as she left.  
  
####End of Flashback##########  
  
There were now tears mixed in with the raindrops on my face, as that memory played in my head constantly. Constantly reminding the shattered pieces of my heart, constantly reminding that he did not love me.  
  
I gave out a sigh, closed my eyes, and leaned against the nearest tree, blending in and becoming part of the rain.  
  
That was soon interrupted when I couldn't feel any more raindrops fall on my face. I opened my eyes, to see that an umbrella was covering me...  
  
The owner of that umbrella was none other then...  
  
"Seto..." I said softly, in a shocked way.  
  
Of all the people that I expected to be out here with me trying to comfort me, he was not one of them.  
  
"Baka," he said softly, "don't you know that you'll get sick if you stay out here in the rain like this.  
  
My heart gave a leap. He was actually worried about me. It was then that I noticed that he was wet. He had used the umbrella to cover me instead. I didn't know if this meant what I hoped and wished it would mean. I had to make sure.  
  
"What are you doing out here Seto?" I asked him coldly, my voice betraying my feelings.  
  
He was startled my reaction, hurt shinning through his eyes, but he regained his composure quickly.  
  
I had expected him to leave after what I just said, knowing in my heart that I couldn't bear to lose him a second time. But before I knew what had happened, I felt two strong hands cup my face and bring my face up so that my eyes were looking into his intense ones.  
  
"What are you..." but I never got finish, for he cut me off with a searing kiss.  
  
Passion, want, and love were all put into that one kiss. I felt my knees go weak, but he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hoping that this wasn't a dream like last time, wanting it to last forever.  
  
But, we broke the kiss for air, while I looked into his now dark, blue eyes.  
  
The umbrella had long been forgotten, left on the ground, the rain now surrounding us both, but we didn't care. We were too caught up in the moment to notice.  
  
I gave a startled gasp as he suddenly pressed my body tight against his muscular one, giving me an intimate embrace. Tingling sensations flowed through me as his breath teasingly tickled my ear. It was then that he whispered into my ear,  
  
"I love you too."  
  
I had never been happier being caught in the rain.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Hey! Well, hoped you liked my one-shot! Plz R&R!!! I might think about doing more one-shots. Tell me if you think I should! Luminous Dream 


End file.
